dd_lecos_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiphor
The Northern Kingdoms The continent of Tiphor is found in the world of Lecos. The current campaign takes place in the Northern Territories of Tiphor. History ''' Generations ago, the Northern territories of Tiphor were a collection of various city-states constantly battling one another. One of those city-states, Whitegarden, governed by a self-proclaimed King - Kaiser Tybull Udun - amassed supporters and an army in an attempt to unite the North. Tybull Udun was a decent ruler - fair and just to those under the protection of his banner. His childhood friend, Frederick Wilhelm, a very skilled tactician/fighter, joined Udun's cause as a General. Wilhelm very quickly earned the respect and admiration of his soldiers. Tybull Udun's campaign to unite the North was met with serious resistance from most city-states, causing many of them to coalesce into various leagues and alliances, all of which wanted total control of the North. Emerging from the struggle came the Teutonic Order, The Wardens, Neuordnug, and the Vurad Empire. Some cities, like Heldenburg, remained neutral during the in-fighting, refusing to ally themselves with any league. Udun's city of Whitegarden was historically a very profitable trade port, being located on the North-Eastern coastline of Tiphor. Whitegarden was a massively wealthy city, using the promise of wealth and luxury to gain the support of neighboring cities: Himmelstein and Blauberg. Together, those three cities became the "Teutonic Order". The Vurad Empire was headed by King Manfred von Rotes. King Rotes united the cities of Weisser Strom, Brauding, Romwald, and Kortberg. Those 4 cities occupied the central part of the Northern Territories. The Vurad Empire was a massive consortium of mostly dragonborn and human denizens. Dragonborn soldiers were warriors of unequaled ferocity and skill, and provided the Vurad Empire with a massive tactical advantage on the battlefield. Taller, stronger, and faster than most other races on Tiphor, a single group of dragonborn warriors could change the tide of any battle. King Manfred von Rotes exploited his advantage, winning numerous skirmishes against the Teutonic Order and The Wardens. The Wardens hailed from the Western parts of the Northern Territories. Lead by Lord Giel Vvarden, The Wardens posed no serious threat to the stronger Vurad Empire, and wealthier Teutonic Order. They tried to remain neutral during the conflict, but were dragged into the fight during the Vurad Empire's rise to power. The Wardens found no allies with the Teutonic Order either, as historical grudges between the cities prevented any sort of alliances from holding. Lord Vvarden played a more defensive campaign, generally sticking to his borders, trying to keep his land safe from conquest. Rotes Wasser and Joden were geographically hard to conquer, Rotes Wasser being situated between two rivers, and Joden located high in the mountains. The Wardens used the land to their advantage, thwarting almost all incursions in their territory. Their smaller army size, however, prevented them from making true gains outside of their own borders. Neuordnung was lead by General Hagrid Steinbach. Hailing from Obertal, General Steinbach united his city with Silbersee through marriage. His faction had decent pre-war trade routes established with various southern city-states (not associated with the war). They used their War Chest to hire mercenaries throughout Tiphor, amassing a company of dwarvish warriors (The Iron Guard), to supplement their meager army. They were a hardy people and their tenacity was renown throughout the North. General Steinbach preferred to fight on his own terms, either leading enemy armies into well crafted ambushes or sending his troops to conduct guerilla operations. General Steinbach understood that any victory would have to be earned in unconventional methods. The Independent City-States were pretty successful in maintaining their neutrality during the conflict, offering no assistance to either side. The city of Heldenburg was rumored as a meeting place for clandestine meetings between various factions '''Ruling Kingdom * Kaiser Tybull Udun is the ruler of the Kingdom of Teuton. Cities of Tiphor * Whitegarden * Himmelstein * Blauberg * Rotes Wasser * Joden * Obertal * Silbersee * Heldenburg * Weisser Strom * Brauding * Romwald * Kortberg * Kul'Thrace Major Factions and Guilds There are various factions in the realm. The most well established factions are listed below. There are, of course, many minor factions. But the ones listed below are the most prominent. # Freemen of Tiphor Led by Lord Giel Vvarden. This group is populated by dragonborn and other free-folk hoping to overthrow the rule of Kaiser Udun. This group cannot be classified as strictly good or strictly evil. # Slavers This faction is run mostly by Dwarfs. Not all Dwarfs are slavers, and a lot of them actually detest being lumped in with their brethren that engage in such activity. But slavery is quite profitable # Mage's Guild (The Storm of the Strong) The reigning wizard's guild in Tiphor. This collection of powerful wizards seeks to keep the forces of darkness at bay. They remain unaffiliated with any power or nation within Tiphor. Their true purpose is the protection of mankind. The Storm of the Strong accept all willing wizards and sorcerers that wish to join their ranks. # Fighter's Guild (The Tree) The Tree is a famous guild known through Tiphor. They have roots in major cities, and pride themselves on their skill in the martial arts. The Tree generally contracts their services out to people (or even towns) that need help killing dangerous creatures. The Tree is even contracted out by The Storm of the Strong to gather components from dangerous beasts from time to time. They are a very well respected group. They are also contracted out to deal with orc/goblin/kobold/undead forces, as well. # Thieves Guild (The Road) Usually located in larger towns and cities. "The Road" rarely finds itself in smaller towns. As a profit and power driven enterprise, "The Road" is usually a hub of illegal and illicit activity. # Assassin's Guild (The Whispers) An assassination guild. The Whispers is led by a legendary creature known only as 'The Whispered One'. Not much is known about them. They are a highly illegal guild, and merely being associated with a member could earn you life in prison. # Merchant's Guild (Collective of Organized Investors) (COIN) This is the most powerful Merchant/Trader guild in the Northern Territories, possibly throughout Tiphor. Landmarks and Geographical Features Islands * Northolk Isles * Drit Atoll Land and Mountains * White Wastes * Strilm Mountains * The Spine * Trekbog Marsh Oceans and Bays * The Great Sea * Threskel Depths * Serpent Delta * Crystal Tides * The Cacut Expanse Forests * Thornwood * Pinefall Forest Timeline Listed below are the major events that occurred during recorded history. There have been at least 8 recorded ages, totaling roughly 9909 years. Scholars believe that there are over 30,000 years of unrecorded history. Present It is the year 796. The rich nobles within The Kingdom of Teuton are more prosperous than ever, lining their pockets with profits from the flourishing slave trade. Kaiser Udun reigns. General Frederick Wilhelm is still his loyal second in command. Dwarven Slavers and bounty hunters roam the North. Giel Vvarden's "Freemen of Tiphor" are constantly causing trouble and havoc throughout the lands in an attempt to depose the Kaiser Udun. The Dwarven Kingdoms and the Kingdom of Teuton are still on 'friendly' terms. Past * Year 753 The Northern War begins. The Teutonic Order forms. Incursions into Romwald and Kortherg cause The Vurad Empire to form. Neuordnung joins the fight, raiding multiple towns and villages on all sides. The Iron Guard arrives in Obertal in service of Neuordnung. * Year 754 The Battle of Blue. Blauberg falls under siege from the Vurad Empire. A heroic rescue by Frederick Wilhelm lifts the siege and prevents the sacking of Blauberg. The Vurad Empire suffers their first defeat in almost a year. * Year 755 The Wardens enter the conflict after The Vurad Empire makes moves against them. * Year 756 The Vurad Empire sends emissaries to Neuordnung. General Hagrid Steinbach executes the messengers, sending their heads on a platter back to King Manfred von Rotes. The Vurad Empire responds in force, laying siege to Silbersee. General Steinbach unsuccessfully attempts to lift the siege. The Iron Guard is crushed by the Dragonborn army of Prince Tristan von Rotes. General Hagrid Steinbach gets captured and imprisoned by The Vurad Empire. * Year 757 Without the leadership of General Steinbach, Neuordnung is unable to lead its forces and falls to The Vurad Empire. Those that are willing join their army. * Year 758 The Battle of Scales. The largest conflict between The Teutonic Order and the Vurad Empire takes place. Prince Tristan von Rotes leads his ferocious Dragonborn army against General Wilhelm. 33,000 dragonborn/human soldiers clash against 42,000 humans/elves. General Wilhelm suffers a crushing defeat. 15,000 of his soldiers get killed or captured in the first day of fighting. Wilhelm is forced to withdraw beyond their borders. Prince Tristan only loses about 3000 of his own men. * Year 759 The Vurad Empire attempts to launch a sneak attack on The Teutonic Order by crossing the Strilm Mountains. 17,000 troops including Prince Tristan are lost and never heard from again. * Year 760 Without the bulk of their main army, The Vurad Empire is finally conquered by The Teutonic Order. Kaiser Tybull Udun rises to power. General Frederick Wilhelm and his armies patrol the lands, crushing any last pockets of resistance. ** General Manfred von Rotes of the Vurad Empire was sentenced to death. His body was scattered throughout the corners of Kingdom of Teuton. ** Heldenburg, joins the Kingdom of Teuton willingly. Baron Jonas Blackwulf is granted a seat at the King's Council. ** The Wardens are forced to declare peace with The Teutonic Order, surrendering their arms and armor. Lord Giel Vvarden manages to escape with many of his trusted men and advisors. ** Knowing the destructive power of Dragonborn, Kaiser Tybull decrees that it is "illegal to be Dragonborn. All those of Draconic descent are to be imprisoned and enslaved. Those deemed too dangerous are to be sentenced to death." **Kaiser Udun and General Wilhelm begin a campaign to hunt down and kill Dragonborn. Tens of thousands of Dragonborn are hunted down. **Dragonborn that are captured and enslaved are have their tails removed and a magic collar placed around their throat, preventing them from using their breath weapon. **Kaiser Tybull Udun allows trade between his empire and the Dwarf Kingdoms to the south. **General Hagrid Steinbach is freed from prison by Kaiser Udun. He is stripped of his title and allowed to live out the rest of his days back home. Hagrid Steinbach hasn't been heard from since. Prior Ages * 1st Age: (1820 years) Dragonborn invade the continent of Tiphor. Rule for generations before their inevitable downfall * 2nd Age: (977 years) A Dwarf/Human alliance take power. Are the most dominant race on Tiphor * 3rd Age: (2150 years) Age of Vecna. Vecna comes to power and achieves godhood. Is eventually defeated by a joint alliance of men/dwaves/elves/dragonborn * 4th Age: (1117 years) Dawn of Pelor. Peace and prosperity reign for a thousand years. An elven king rules all of Tiphor. Age ended with the destruction of a titan * 5th Age: (778 years) The Sundering. Lord Ao (the overgod) decides to rewrite the Tablets of fate. Many wars break out amongst the races. * 6th Age: (1432 years) Karsus's Folly. The downfall of the elven empire * 7th Age: (842 years) Age of man. Men become the most numerous humanoids on Tiphor * 8th Age: (796+ years) Downfall of the Dragonborn race The Gods of Lecos These are the Gods and Deities that are found in this realm. Overgod * Lord Ao Greater deities * Boccob, god of magic, arcane knowledge, balance and foresight. * Corellon Larethian, god of elves, magic, music, and arts (also a demihuman power). * Garl Glittergold, god of gnomes, humor, and gemcutting (also a demihuman power). * Gruumsh, god of orcs (also a monster power). * Moradin, god of dwarves (also a demihuman power) * Nerull, god of death, darkness, murder and the underworld. * Pelor, god of sun, light, strength and healing. More humans worship Pelor than any other deity. * Yondalla, goddess of halflings (also a demihuman power). Intermediate/Lesser Deities Refer to this link for more deities (Deities)